The Island of Val
by Tremble Wolf
Summary: The crew of the enterprise crashes on a nearby planted to encounter on the most dangerous.. and different adventure they've ever known. This story isn't recorded in files... for very good reasons. story written by me and my sister
1. Chapter 1

Prologue to: The Island of Val Episode number 153 

Stardate 982753 AD

Sulu held onto the bridge control circuit, "The helm's sluggish sir!" Cried he in agony.

"Well move the stupid ship or I'll do it myself! Chekov, fire on that Klingon ship NOW!" Captain Kirk paced the deck as the ship was shaken by torpedos from the Klingon vessel.

"I've tried contacting them, sir, but they don't seem to want to respond!" Uhura gasped out of fear.

"I don't care!" the captain wildly threw his hands in the air. "You contact them or I'll fire you!"

"Yes Captain." She bowed her head, feeling like a failure.

Suddenly, the ship shook with explosion and the intercom turned on. "Captain, Scott here . Half of the enterprise has been destroyed… we're lucky to be alive… what should we do?"

"Scotty!" The captain ordered, "Mix the matter and anti-matter pods together and see what happens!"

"But captain!"

"Just do it, Scotty!"

"But…"

"This is mutiny! You do it, now!"

"…yes captain."

Spock raised his eyebrows and turned to his captain as he matter-of-factly stated, "Captain, mixing the matter and anti-matter has never been done before. It could result in a…"

"SHUT UP, SPOCK!" the captain screamed and shook his fist at the Vulcan. "I'm just sick of you and your half-breed comments. You're useless I tell you, USELESS!"

Checov chuckled a bit and pocked his friend Sulu. "I think the captain is going tribble!"

Sulu giggled as well and accidentally let go of the controls. The two of them then burst out in uncontrollable laugher and the ship went berserk and spun out of control towards an unknown planet!

"You idiots! YOU'RE FIRED!" the captain crazily pointed his finger at the two giggle-buds.

"Captain," Spock interrupted. "It appears to me that the planted we are headed is safe and we could survive on it."

"I don't want to plant a colony, you idiot! I want to get out of here!"

"Captain!" Uhura excitedly raised her voice. "The klingons are making contact!

"Put them on speaker." The captain proudly smiled and sat down.

"Good bye, Captain Kirk!" the klingon captain laughed menacingly.

"We'll see about that!" the captain shot his fist into the air.

"Yes we will." The klingon broke contact… and the enterprise crashed into the nearby planet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Stardate 27983763434656854643532468657456.1

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek.

Tremble wolf's sister: neither do I!!

This chapter: Dedicated to Our other sister's roommate, Elizabeth

Quote of th day: (Guess who said this and post your guess in your review:) "I'll take you home again, Kathleen!" (in song)

* * *

Sulu and Chekov looked at the screen and stopped laughing, and just in time, Sulu slowed the craft and landed safely on the alien planet.

"That was close." Giggled Chekov.

Kirk opened his mouth to reprimand them, but the intercom interjected.

"Jim, It's Bones, I've got too many patients to deal with! Half the crew is injured, and I've got four dead already!" His voice was filled with panic.

"You fix those people or I'll show you how to sew!" Threatened Kirk with annoyance.

"Sir, I wanted to remind you of the millions of dollars the Federation has invested in me, I am not useless, and your comment as to that is totally illogical, I think you should see Dr. McCoy for a mental evaluation, Scott can take over while you rest." Said Spock with his eyebrows raised at Kirk's threat.

"You want Scotty to run the ship while I go in for an evaluation!" Spat Kirk, "What you are saying is mutiny!"

"That is a matter of opinion, technically…" Said Spock, but was interrupted.

"I don't care, get to your instruments and repair what you can; and PROVE you aren't USELESS!" Screamed Kirk in a fit of rage, and he kicked his chair and collapsed in pain.

Chekov led the crew in what seemed to be uncontrollable laughter, but was stopped when the damaged screen came on, and there standing in the grass, was in fact, their long lost friend, Akuta. (from the episode, "the apple")

"Welcome to the Island of Val, but come, he hungers, we must go to him." The man standing there was hideous, not because of the antennae coming from his head, but because of the octopus legs he had.

"I remember him…" Said Chekov.

"Be quiet Chekov!" Cried captain Kirk.

"What do you want, wiolins?"

The intercom came on again, "Sir, something weird is going on down in the medical bay, come at once!" Said Bones with anxiety etched in his voice.

Captain Kirk just about blew his head open, he was so upset with the crew. They were all acting ridiculous. (Well, they were… everyone except Spock… and perhaps Bones) He screamed loudly at Akuta who couldn't even hear him because Uhura still hadn't fixed the communications and was still wildly trying to do her job.

Once seeing that the captain wasn't fit to talk to, Spock left the bridge to go see what was going on with Dr. McCoy.

(…In the Sick Bay)

"Spock! Get over here and look at some of our crew!" Dr. McCoy waved his hands wildly at the Vulcan.

"What is it, doctor?" Spock walked over to see what was the matter.

"Look." Bones pointed to one of the patients strapped down to the bed. His arms appeared to have turned into machine guns.

Spock raised his eyebrows. "How illogical!"

"I don't care, it's done." Bones frowned. "And what's the matter with Jim, anyway?" he crossed his arms and remembered the strange manner that his captain had spoken to him.

"I'm not sure." Spock thought. "It appears that he isn't at full health."

"FULL HEALTH?" Bones hit his desk. "Spock, Jim is beyond that. I've never seen him so mad."

Spock raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, maybe I have… but still… something's happening to everyone… It must be this planet we landed on." A set down to think and held his head which was pounding.

"Something does seem to be odd about this planet." Spock stated and then walked out.

(…On the bridge.)

"Captain." Spock reentered the Bridge and addressed his captain.

"What do you want, you green-blooded corpse?" Jim drew his gun and pointed it at his science officer.

"Captain, You are unfit for duty and I am going to take your place." Said Spock as two security guards dragged away their captain to the Sick Bay.

"Oh good!" Checov sighed in relief. "He was beginning to get wiolent! He was actually starting to attack me!" Checov pointed out several bruises on his arms and face. "There was never so much wiolence in Russia!"

"Not exactly, Mr. Checov. Return to you duty now." Spock sat down in the captains chair. "Uhura, hav eyou fixed the communications?"

"No sir." She bowed her head sadly.

"Then we'll have to send out a party."

"Captain, with the damage on this ship , we'll never get out of here without a rescue party!" Scotty interrupted.

Spock paused then said, "We'll prepare a team, then."

(On the planet.)

Spock, Dr. McCoy, Ensign Checov, Christine Chapel, and 4 security officers beamed out of the ship to greet Akuta and see what was going on.

"Hello, my friends!" Akuta greeted them with arms wide open. "Val welcomes you to his island."

"Wal?" Checov asked in surprise. "I thought we destroyed him!"

"Oh you did, but we made a better one! More powerful than ever!" Akuta proudly smiled.

"Why?" Spock questioned. "Weren't you content with freedom?"

"No." he shrugged. "We prefer serving Val."

The crew rolled their eyes and exchanged glances with each other.

"Great." One of the securities rolled his eyes. "Val mk. II."

"You mean Val mk. X ?" corrected Akuta.

"TEN?" Bones gauged. "You've had that many Vals!"

"Oh yes. Federations, romulans, andorians, or whoever were always coming by and saving us, but we always made new ones. Or every once in a while one Val would break down. But since we moved to this Island, Val X has been the most powerful and is unbeatable. In fact, Val X likes to mark his followers with new features."

"… new features?" Christine gulped and looked Akuta up and down whose legs were that of an octopus.

"Yes, he does it to all his followers… Including you." He stood there for a moment wit a blank expression before he leaped into the near by ocean water.

"M—m-m-m-… Mr. Spock?" Checov gulped. "I have…" he held up his hands.

* * *

You don't even want to know.

- Val mk. X, for those of you who don't understand, measn , "Val Mark 10" or, Val#10.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Stardate: 1.78694363

Dedicated to Katweet

Checov stuttered, "Look at my hands!!!" He was horrified.

"I believe those to be lobster appendages." Said Spock with interest, but it was soon heightened when Checov suddenly had the tail of a lobster.

"Help!" The poor Russian screamed.

"Val likes lobsters, you must go into the salt lake that Val will provide, there is no going back to your old shape, this is the real you now." Said Akuta with a calm voice, which echoed with doom.

"No!!!!" Checov cried.

They lifted him up on their shoulders and decided to find some water for the poor guy.

Captain Kirk was strapped down to the bed in the sick bay, writhing with unspeakable rage.

McCoy came over and was going to inject him with a sedative, but Kirk was moving too much.

"I'll kill you for this! All of you! Traitors! I'll show what medicines are needed, yeah, I'll give you an overdose of…" He was silenced as Bones finally injected him with the strong anesthetic.

"Humph," Said Bones as he rubbed the bruises from the kicking lags of his captain, 'Now time for a mental scan, if there is any brain to be found."

Spock looked at the lake beneath them, they had been walking for hours, and now, they had found the water.

"I'm dying, throw me in!" Said Checov weakly.

They didn't hesitate, and soon, there was a resounding splash.

"Captain Spock, look at this flower!" Said one of the men, but too late came Spock's warning.

"Move!" He cried, but the man fell to the ground dead with the spores shot by the flower.

"Great, that's one down." Thought Spock ruefully, trying hard to keep his emotion down. "I'm becoming like Kirk in the sentimental ramblings when someone dies." And then he added, "There was always someone who helped him get into the academy."

Spock decided to leave him be, and led the troop onward.

It didn't take long before they were standing before Akuta again.

"Hello!" he beamed.

"Oh, will he just leave us alone?" Nurse Chapel cried in annoyance.

"Akuta," Spock addressed him. "The enterprise needs repairs, is there any place…"

"No." Akuta interrupted. "You are stuck here forever."

One of the security men burst into tears, "I want to go home on Star-base 12!"

"With no sympathy at all; that is impossible. Soon you all will be given new shape to how Val wants you." Said Akuta with glee.

"Would you just get out of here!" Christine yelled agitatedly.

…………………………………………………………………….

"Curse this Bones!" Kirk screamed

"Captain calm down right now! The ship! Captain! The Ship needs you! Focus!" Bones yelled in the captain's face, he had been like this ever since he woke up. He was yelling and crying and squirming like a delinquent child.

"The ship? Bones I'm better LET ME OUT!!!"

"We can't have you save us in this condition captain. We need you alive. NOW CAN I HAVE THE LAST WORD?!?!!?!"

"Okay… I'll be quiet, but the ship needs me. I have to save her."

"I know that." McCoy was at the end of his rope. "Man, how long do I have to endure this?" Bones though while resting his head on the wall.

"Doctor! Help! Something is happening to me!!" The captain screamed.

"What now?" Bones looked over and saw that the captain had his neck stretching another two feet, and a little fin sprout at his back. "Oh no. Oh no!" Bones cried.

………………………………………………….

"Fine, I'll leave, but I won't put in a good word to Val, he might let you go if you please him." Accused Akuta. "Bye, bye now."

(Poof)!

"How did he do that!" Screamed a panicked security man. "I'm going to die I just know it!"

A sarcastic laugh came, "Right you are, Val has to kill one of you, but you aren't important."

The clouds came over the sky, and a bolt of lightening disintegrated the poor man in the blink of an eye. Nothing was left, just a piece of glass on the ground.

"That's harsh." Commented Spock.

"You think?" Shrieked Nurse Chapel, "Let's get back to the ship!"

"Well, I believe you are correct, the Captain may need our assistance." Spock replied nonchalant.

………………………………………………………………………….

"Oh Spock I've have been in need for hours!" Cried Bones with relief, "Jim has not only gone insane, but he is turning into some sea creature!"

"Are you sure you're not hallucinating Doctor?" Spock said calmly, showing no emotion at all.

"You want to see? He's in a pond outside that door!" The doctor screamed.

"I'll see if that is true, or you have drowned the captain."

…………………………………………………………………………..

"Oh Spock save me!!!!" Came a shout from a small pond.

"CAPTAIN?!?!?!" Spock yelped, the startling circumstance released his emotion in one quick burst.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Hello, and Sorry for not continuing in a long time. But, I had to finish this chapter on my own. My sister left and she never wanted to write when I did. So, I hope you enjoyed it!

Thank you for reading this and drop a review that would greatly be appreciated.

-Tremble Wolf


End file.
